kill_la_killfandomcom-20200223-history
Nui Harime
|Kanji = 針目 縫 |Kana = はりめ ぬい |Roumaji = Harime Nui |Image = Nui.jpg |Image-size = 275px |Race = Life Fiber Infused Human |Gender = Female |Hair = Blonde |Eyes = Dark Blue |Affiliation = Kiryūin conglomerate Revocs Corporation |Occupation = Grand Couturier |Weapon = Purple Scissor Blade Parasol Measuring tape (destroyed) |Status = Alive |Allies = Ragyō Kiryūin Rei Hōōmaru |Enemies = Ryūko Matoi Satsuki Kiryūin Student Council Nudist Beach Sōichirō Kiryūin (Deceased) |Anime = Episode 11 |Japanese = Yukari Tamura Nobuhiko Okamoto (as Shinjiro Nagita)}} , whose strength even Satsuki Kiryūin fears, is the Grand Couturier of Revocs Corporation and the murderer of Isshin Matoi. She wields a purple Scissor Blade, which is the other half of Ryūko Matoi's scissor blade. She is a secondary antagonist in Kill la Kill. Appearance Nui Harime seems to be a teenage girl of medium height. She has very long blond hair styled in twin drills, and her eyes are sapphire blue. She wears a richly adorned pink lolita-styled dress, accompanied by boots, a parasol, a large hair bow and a purple eyepatch covering her left eye, which she lost in her battle against Isshin Matoi. Her eyepatch is a combination of the two katakana characters for her name, ヌ (nu) and イ (i). Shinjirō Nagita In order to attract and take out Ryūko Matoi, Nui disguised herself as a student named . Supposedly, he was a former member of the Newspaper Club before he got banned from school grounds. He is aware of all of Satsuki Kiryūin's wrongdoings, and wanted someone to stand up to her. He tries to convince Ryūko Matoi to don Senketsu when she was afraid of putting him on again and had lost her will to fight. However, Ryūko disagrees, shouting that she fights for no one while pushing him out the Mankanshoku Family household. Later, he decided to stand up on his own by distributing slander against Satsuki together with Mako Mankanshoku. After being cornered by a some bullies (also Nui's creation), he let himself get beat up in order to get Ryūko to transform. Upon witnessing Ryūko do so, Nui doffs her disguise and promptly breaks Senketsu. Personality Nui demonstrates a very childish and cheerful behavior. She is always seen smiling, and acts, on the surface, very friendly with everyone, demonstrating excessive intimacy towards even Satsuki and revealing to Ryūko in a rather nonchalant way the fact that she killed her father. According to Ragyō Kiryūin, Nui is a free spirit and will do whatever she wants according to her whims. Her often bubbly behavior masks a very sociopathic individual, and she has shown a high degree of sadism. When she finds herself injured or out matched, however, she drops her usual cheery front and becomes more frantic and aggressive. It's hinted, and nearly confirmed that Nui keeps heavy grudges and is likely targeting Ryūko simply because Isshin cut her eye out. Abilities *'Life Fibers' **'Superhuman Physical Prowess - '''As a Life Fiber-infused human, Nui possess immense physical strength, speed, reflexes, durability and healing capabilities. She is able to handle herself exceptionally well in battle, being able to effortlessly fight against the Four Devas, who were all wearing enhanced, Three Star Goku Uniforms, fight on even grounds against Kamui-wielding fighters such as Satsuki and Ryūko and easily defeat the Nudist Beach forces. Inspite of her natural strength, due to the particular nature of the Life Fibers infused to her, Nui is unable to don a Kamui, as it would have no effect on her. **'Extensive Life Fiber Knowledge -''' Being a Life Fiber/human hybrid and the Grand Couturier, Nui has a deep knowledge of how Life Fiber clothing is made, as demonstrated when she effortlessly spotted and removed Uzu Sanageyama's uniform's Banshi, dismantling the uniform. Likewise, she altered the Kamui Junketsu to be worn by Ryūko by sewing the Kamui's Life Fibers to Ryūko's own in order for the Kamui to possess her, making it extremely difficult for it to be removed from her body. **'Clones - '''One of Nui's unique skills, she can create a large number of replicas of herself that can either fight her opponents or act as distractions. * – Nui's signature weapon is one half of a giant pair of scissors, which she took from Isshin Matoi after defeating him. She wields as the scissor as her main weapon, as one-handed, single-edged sword. The blade is capable of cutting Life Fibers, which are otherwise indestructible. Her skill with the blade is equal, if not superior to that of Ryūko's own. ** 'Scythe Mode: ' Like Ryūko's balde, Nui can alter then shape of her Scissor Blade. During the battle on the S.S. Naked Sun, she converted her blade into a large, double-sided scythe. Apparently, this form can also increase the blade's power, as Nui intended to use it to sink the ship. * '''Natural Abilities ** 'Infiltration and Disguise Skills -' Nui also appears to be extremely skilled when it comes to mimicry and infiltration. She was able to completely disguise herself as Shinjirō Nagita, disguising her height, hair style, gender and voice almost perfectly. She was also somehow able to create fake student data for Nagita, which appeared genuine upon inspection but disappeared immediately when she discarded her disguise. The only clue to her true identity that she apparently could not change was her eyepatch, which she instead covered up. In order to support her disguise she also used lifelike puppets to imitate the One-Star students chasing Nagita, indicating that she is also skilled at puppetry and ventriloquism. ** '''Piloting Skills - '''Nui is also a skilled pilot, as seen when she hijacked, Satsuki's personal helicopter and flew it back to the Kiryūin manor. It is also of interest that of the characters shown in the series thus far, she is the only one to be capable of performing reality-warping feats such as leaning upon the characteristic large red text which forms her name, and completely disregarding the space separating her from Satsuki, allowing her to run her fingers through her hair as though they were standing eye to eye, when in reality, they were many meters apart. However, this may be an artistic effect for her character and not an actual ability. Relationships Ryūko Matoi Despite her cheery attitude, Nui holds a grudge against Isshin Matoi for managing to conceal Senketsu's existence from her and taking out her left eye to boot. To take revenge for that, she attempts more than once to kill his daughter Ryūko (who she mockingly treats with affection), even after being expressly forbidden from doing so by Satsuki Kiryūin. Nui also seems to think of Ryūko as a toy, almost as if she is a possession of hers and is freely able to mess with her. She manipulates her and taunts her simply to get a ruse and does so simply because she can. However, she underestimates Ryūko and it nearly costs her her life in episode 18. Ragyō Kiryūin Ragyō herself says that Nui would always act on her own whims, though she has done nothing that would harm Ragyō or her plans so far. Considering that Nui is Revocs' Grand Couturier and Ragyō is the company's CEO, they both have high positions in Revocs. They seem to be good friends, as they have been seen laughing together. Nui later reveals that Ragyō actually created her in an artificial womb made from life fibers. However, Nui and Ragyō do not seem to have a mother-daughter relationship, nor is does Ragyō seem to think of her the way she thinks of Ryūko and Satsuki. Satsuki Kiryūin Nui has known Satsuki for an unknown amount of time. She treats her with excessive intimacy, claiming that their hearts used to "beat as one, both day and night". While Satsuki seems to fear Nui's power to some extent, Nui claims she would never disobey Satsuki, though the implications of these claims are very unpredictable and as of episode 18, seems to be completely mute. Senketsu When Nui touches Senketsu in Episode 12, he reacts by having Ryūko jump away. He notes that Nui's hands are "too cold". Memorable quotes Trivia *'Nui' means sewing and 'Harime' means stitch. *Her eyepatch symbol is derived from the the Katakana characters that writes "Nui" (ヌイ) combined together. Image gallery File:Nui_Harime_face_(sketch).png|A sketch of Nui's faces character design. File:Nui_Harime_body.png|Nui's Lolita-styled pink dress design. Nuifourthwall.jpg Killlakill_ep11_nui_harime.png Ep11_nuiscissorblade.png tumblr_my2venwhVJ1rb06tgo1_500.gif tumblr_mxclu7Enqf1sn41kxo1_500.gif 1105.png 1072.png 1071.png 1104.png Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Characters